


A moment for stillness

by juli1219



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli1219/pseuds/juli1219
Summary: 卫宫切嗣从来没有将身体全部裸露出来，即使在Emiya面前也一样





	A moment for stillness

在行至路口时，切嗣突然反悔了。他一边低着头，一边用微弱的音量说：“我不去了。”  
站在他旁边的是伽勒底的厨师长大人。Emiya用手钳住他的手腕，带有威胁性地拽了一把。切嗣贴着他的胳膊，斜向上挑着眼睛看他。暗杀者又重复了一遍：“我不去了。你们先走吧。”  
guda子举起她带有令咒的手，冲他们远远打了声招呼。Emiya微微弯下腰，靠近暗杀者的耳畔：“你也看见了，我们还是走快点会比较好。”  
切嗣没有说话。自从他们坐上前往山里的大巴后，他的嘴唇就抿的很紧，出行用的便装帽衫也牢牢地扣在头上，宽大的帽檐盖住了他的眼睛。Emiya的座位挨着他，因此能看到暗杀者低垂的眼睫毛在空气中不安地颤抖着。你在害怕什么呢？作为安慰，Emiya握住了他搁在外面的手。后者愣了一下，很快回握住那些温暖的手指。  
可现在他又反悔，决定不去和其他人一起泡温泉。切嗣身上只背了一个双肩背包，看着没装什么东西。但实际上Emiya在出发的前一天专门替他收拾了行李，里面整整齐齐地叠好了几件换洗的内衣，同样被叠的四四方方的短袖，此外还有一条洗得发白的牛仔裤。牛仔裤是Emiya在老街一家破旧的服装店里挖掘出来的宝贝，它泛白和磨损的程度都与他记忆中的那条裤子很相似，于是他立刻付了钱，将它带给了切嗣。切嗣没有说什么，他很少会对别人的馈赠做出评价。比起一个人类，他更像是一个没有生命的石头，一棵树，一个不会说话不会笑的行李箱。  
弓兵拎着一个和卫宫切嗣一样冰冷的合金制行李箱，塞的很满，走路时不会发出声音。这里面是一整套厨房用道具，还有一个小小的保温杯，用来焖粥。他最近刚刚从亚马逊上买来的小玩意儿，适合旅行，更适合给挑食的切嗣准备早餐。如果有人用“操心过度”来形容他，Emiya会认为这是一句赞美。他们没办法想象照顾一个日渐衰亡的人是什么样，也没办法体会到他对于那个人的憧憬与向往，自然不会理解他眼下的行为——高大的弓兵牵着暗杀者的手，步履坚定地朝旅舍走去。  
“从车上下来后身体不舒服吗？”他问。  
切嗣摇摇头。他陷入了习惯性的沉默，即使与恋人在一起也一样。他们在一起的时间里，沉默占据了大多数的情况。他靠着他，什么也不做，就这样靠着。也许他们平时忙的太多，要做的事也太多——拯救世界什么的，以至于闲下来的时候更喜欢安静地坐在一起。对Emiya来说，和对方这样待着让他感到安心。  
过了几分钟，他们成功穿过了旅馆前面的那一片树林。切嗣突然说：“这里死过人。”  
他又说：“有些人会专门寻找这样的地方，漫步在树海中，寻找自己最后的归宿。”  
走在前面的罗宾汉回过头，上下打量着切嗣，就像看一瓶冰箱里取出来的过期牛奶。也许是那双平静过头的眼睛激怒了他，侠盗很快又转过头，决定不去理会这对脾气古怪的情侣。  
有些人忌讳谈论死亡，有些人则喋喋不休，吹嘘它的美好。但没有经历过死亡的人类无法得知英灵们的感受，也无从置喙他们的选择。切嗣就是这样的人，他不避讳，也从不主动谈起。某天Emiya装作无意中问起这个问题，切嗣说：“我十九岁零七个月死了。”  
他并非对死亡毫无感觉。这是Emiya唯一得出的结论。切嗣没有问他的过去，也没必要。Emiya不希望他背负上和自己一样的歉疚感：幸存者愧疚，代偿心理——南丁格尔这样形容它。  
让弗洛伊德和荣格都一起抱着骷髅溺死吧。Emiya拎着他的手提箱走进旅馆，欣喜地发现他们分到了一间不错的屋子。房间朝着庭院，几步之遥就是面向大众的温泉浴场，也就是他们此次来访的目的地。  
人们总是在评判事物好坏时擅自加入自己的主观感受。有些冷，很好；太窄了，不太好。明明分到了不错的房间，Emiya却因为距离浴场太近而微微有些不满。这就意味着他们不得不忍受那些来来往往的旅客。在卫宫——好吧，我们可以悄悄称呼他为卫宫士郎——在卫宫士郎小的时候，他曾和养父一起来过温泉度假。当然，也很不幸选择了离浴场很近的房间。在进入热水时，养父深深吸了一口气，先让脚尖探进水中，适应了几分钟。接着他完全将身体滑进去，水很快就没到了他的胸口。他等了几秒才让儿子坐进来，扶着小孩子的胳膊，让他照着自己的样子踏入温泉。  
现在Emiya也按照父亲当时的模样首先踏入了池中。他知道要先试试温度，以免烫伤后进来的切嗣。切嗣在腰上挂了一条毛巾，纯白色的，在角落上印了一只小小的鸭子，鸭子头上写了几个字：“松本旅社”。一般来说，在泡温泉之前需要冲个澡来把自己洗干净。没人愿意和一个浑身脏兮兮的顾客一起泡温泉，温泉水也并不是常换——所以在之前把自己清理干净是很必要的一件事。切嗣选择了用冷水冲澡，直到Emiya发现，并且伸出一只手给他把开关扭到了“hot”档。  
“不用这么麻烦，”莲蓬头的水流在切嗣的头发上，这让他开口变得有些模糊不清，“我习惯了用冷水。”  
“那也可以习惯用热水。”Emiya终止了他们的谈话，继续耐心细致地为他揉搓着沾满泡沫的头发。  
一开始切嗣闹别扭的原因也找到了。他拒绝在其他人面前袒露身体，而温泉浴场欢迎所有来客。即使在Emiya帮他用毛巾擦干身体时，切嗣也在坚持用正面对着他。也许以前有人跟他说过，他太瘦了，胸口的肋骨在暗黄色的灯光下浮现出一道道阴影。如果你绕到切嗣的侧面去，还能看见他侧面的骨头在随着呼吸而一起一伏。按理来说他们不用呼吸，但是大多数英灵还是会遵循生前的习惯——呼气，吸气，再呼气。没有人能将活着的印迹彻底从自己身上抹去。  
好了，卫宫切嗣终于还是掀开那条窄到几乎什么也遮不住的毛巾，将自己没入硫磺味儿的热水中。他尽量用背贴着身后的岩石，肩胛骨在光滑的石面上舒展，像是伸开一对翅膀。Emiya和以往一样坐在他身边，也靠着一块灰色的石头。  
“水温如何？”  
“还好。”切嗣说。他蹲下来，让水面淹没他鼻子下方的嘴唇。接着他开始吐出一个个气泡，看着它们逐渐炸开，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
Emiya看着他，说：“快起来。”  
切嗣从水下钻出来，安静而顺服地靠在另一个人的肩膀上。他的嘴唇上闪着不同寻常的光泽，唇纹在水汽的作用下神奇地消失了，平时单薄锋利的唇线也柔和下来。Emiya低头看着他，这已经成为他下意识的一个举动，只要闲下来他就会去看他，每次都会看很久。他喜欢观察那些表情中潜藏的不同，并在这些不同中揣测切嗣的想法。换句话说，他就是看不厌。但泡在温泉里，与切嗣并肩坐在一起，他没法从这个角度看到暗杀者的脸，只能看到他乱七八糟的头发，两只小巧的耳朵被热水浸红了，还有一个微微翘起的鼻尖。  
弓兵伸出手臂，伸进岩石与暗杀者之间的缝隙中，从一个舒适的角度搂着切嗣。他们的皮肤紧紧贴在一起，体温在彼此之间互相传递。在层层铠甲的包裹之下，这个年轻的卫宫切嗣的皮肤像绸缎一样，又软又滑。Emiya在上面轻轻揉了一把。没有多余的动作，只是寻常的爱抚。他懂得分寸，在人多的地方没必要做些什么来展现两人的亲昵。但在没人的地方，比如说卧室，他们可以尽情享受彼此的身体而不会感到羞愧。切嗣达到高潮时会哭出声，眼泪淌在枕头上，接着用颤颤巍巍的手紧紧搂住身上的男人。他们会接吻，也会紧紧搂在一起，像痉挛一样享受性快感。有人的时候，他们最多只是靠在一起。偶尔会牵着手，就像Emiya的养父曾做过的那样。  
切嗣的手无意识地抠着腿上的一道伤疤。这道褪了色的疤像一条大肉虫，从他的大腿一直爬到膝盖骨。看着可怕，但其实伤的不深，切嗣说，这是他在战场上被一片飞来的弹片划伤的。  
在切嗣的身上，还有两道伤痕。但是他从来不提起，也没有告诉过别人这是因为什么而受的伤。伤口很深，看得出来是外行人做的活，连缝合的手法都看着粗劣无比。Emiya曾在养父身上见过同样的伤，但他们都没有对他解释过什么。卫宫切嗣身上的谜团从来都是只增不减。Emiya给他做馅饼，叠被子，熨衣服，然后巴望着从他那里能得到一言半语的实话。假话也行，他想，只要你能说点什么，关于你自己的事，随便什么都好。  
但切嗣还是小口小口地嚼着鸡肉馅饼，就像那个昨晚在他身下颤抖呻吟的人是其他人一样。就像他现在这样，沉默地靠在弓兵的怀里，手指摩挲着腿上的伤痕。  
“要喝点什么吗？”Emiya问，“温好的酒？”  
让一段对话持续下去的唯一办法就是不断抛出问题。切嗣点点头，表示接受对方的提议。装酒的瓶子很小，杯子也很小，但切嗣喝的还是很慢。在Emiya看来，他几乎是用舌尖去舔酒液，然后再将它们卷进喉咙。切嗣解释，这样的话不会醉的太快。  
但十分钟后，由于温泉加速了血液循环，他还是醉了。他醉了的表现就是昏昏欲睡，有几次差一点滑进池水中，被Emiya拎起来，抱在了胸口。  
“娜塔……”切嗣嘟囔着一个词语，“……娜塔莉亚……”  
这是个女人的名字。Emiya的心被一个加了铅的锚拽到了西太平洋底，又被游曳过来的鲨鱼一口吞掉。他扶起靠在自己身上的切嗣，换了个姿势将他抱在怀里。他问，娜塔莉亚是谁？说完又觉得自己的口气有些奇怪，像电视剧里常有的那种情节。于是他又问了一遍，娜塔莉亚是干什么的。也许娜塔莉亚只是卫宫切嗣的供货商，军火贩子，快递员，邮差，医生。  
切嗣说：“对不起，对不起……娜塔莉亚……”  
好了，供货商和军火贩子不可能会被对不起。现在还有快递员，邮差，医生，邻居家的狗可供选择。谁知道呢，也许切嗣无意之中让一条小狗横穿马路，而对面又开来了一辆车。  
切嗣连哭的时候都没有发出太大的声响。他攥紧了拳头，瞳孔显然失去了焦距，朦朦胧胧地盯着远处的什么地方。他告诉Emiya，娜塔莉亚是他的老师，也是他的母亲。同时，还是他杀死的第四十七个魔术师。他把飞机上的魔蜂杀手当作老师的战利品而不是他的。  
他的身体一直向前俯，直到胸口贴在了膝盖上。他蜷缩着身体，像一个还在胎中的婴儿那样紧紧抱着自己。因为这个动作，Emiya看清了一直以来切嗣试图掩盖的伤痕。那毫无疑问是两道刀伤。  
切嗣说，这是娜塔莉亚的杰作。  
在他谈论那个女人时，切嗣的手指依然在沿着自己的伤疤上下移动。Emiya不禁怀疑他是否这样做过很多次。  
人无法将活着的印迹从自己身上抹去。那些记忆将会一直追随着你，即使你死了。  
活着的人运气好些，他们能花点钱，用激光或者什么玩意儿去除这些疤痕。但死了的人，比如英灵，无论消失多少次，都会回到原初的一刻。  
切嗣说，我杀了她。可我连她的样子都记不清了。  
Emiya将他搂的更紧了，直到两个人的胸口贴在一起。为了坐着舒服些，弓兵干脆托着他的臀部，让他跨在自己身上。这下他能够好好看到他的脸了。一个哭红了的鼻尖，残留有泪水的眼角，还有抿的发白的嘴唇。他看了很多次，直到将这张脸印在心里。  
他决定不会再忘记他了。

 

END


End file.
